Too Little, Too Late
by bridget.oneil.16
Summary: Austin has a crush on Ally, but has no courage to tell her. When he does in a heart-written song, things take a bad turn in their friendship...
1. Chapter 1

A/N) **Greetings my little Ausslies!P.S. I do not own Austin&Ally! **

Too little, too late. _ An aussly story by: Bridget _

Austin POV

It was just two years ago when I met Allison Marie Dawson. She is mostly refered to as _Ally._ She might not know it yet, but I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY like her. I just might _love _her. No-one else knows this yet, but I'm sure they have their suspicions. Now back to the story. Ally was sitting at the Sonic Boom counter twirling her GORGEOUS brunette hair with her head in her left hand, writing in her book. I would DIE to just read it for a minute! I was getting lost in her deep, brown eyes when I realize she's talking to me. OOPS! "Austin... You okay?" she asked. "YES,"I said sternly, "I mean… um, yes?" "Good! Then we should get to work on our new song!" she said excitedly. "I've already written it." I said coolly. "You wrote a song?" she asked. "Yup." I said and grabbed the acoustic.

**AN: This is **_**May I**_** by Trading Yesterday… **

_There you stand, opened heart, opened doors._

_Full of life with a world that's wanting more._

_But I can see when the lights start to fade_

_The day is done and your smile has gone away._

_Let me raise you up._

_Let me be your love._

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep?_

_When the world is closing in,_

_And you can't breathe, here._

_May I love you, may I be your shield_

_When no one can be found_

_May I lay you down?_

_All I want is to keep you safe from the cold_

_To give you all that your heart needs the most_

_Let me raise you up_

_Let me be your love_

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep?_

_When the world is closing in_

_And you can't breathe here_

_May I love you, may I be your shield_

_When no one can be found_

_May I lay you down?_

_All that's made me is all worth trading_

_Just to have one moment with you_

_So I will let go with all that I know_

_Knowing that you're here with me_

_For your love is changing me_

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep?_

_When the world is closing in,_

_And you can't breathe._

_May I love you, may I be your shield._

_When no one can be found_

_May I lay you down? _

"That song was really beautiful. Who is it about?" asked Ally. "Oh, just someone I REALLY like." I said trying not to be suspicious. "Really? That's great! Who is it?" Ally excitedly asked. "Well… she has brown hair, brown eyes, and the most beautiful face and smile." I whispered. She nodded and I could see the hurt in her eyes. She got up, ran out of the room and the next thing I knew, I heard tires screech. Ally must have left. Oops.


	2. Chapter 2

Too Little, Too Late Chapter 2

**A/N) this is chapter two! Sorry I haven't updated in SO long, I've just been busy with school and activities. Thanx 4 the awesome reviews! On with chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

Ally POV

I have no idea what I just did. I got up, and ran away from Sonic Boom. What came over me? Do I have feelings for Austin? No, no, no. I like Dallas. Anyway, after that I just stayed in my room crying in my bathrobe and sock-monkey slippers. My dad is off at some accordion convention so I'm home alone.

Austin POV

I can't believe I just made Ally leave! She should've realized I was talking about her! So I headed over to her house to question her…

No POV

Austin rushed over to Ally's house. He rang the doorbell. She didn't answer, so he continued to ring it. He was just about to leave, but then she opened the door. She had red, puffy eyes so he could tell she was crying. She was just going to slam the door in his face, but he stopped it with his hand. "Ally what happened to you?" he asked. "You happened to me!" she said angrily. "What do you mean?" Austin asked. "You've been so stupid and- let's just drop the subject." She said. "So are we cool?" Austin asked. "Whatever. Bring it in Moon." All said and they hugged it out.

Things were kind of the same after that. Austin would be Austin. Ally would be Ally. Dez would be Dez, and Trish would be Trish. Every now and then there would be an awkward moment between them, but then they would just laugh it out. Then things got interesting.

Ally POV

I had just finished playing a new song for Austin on the piano. He liked it. The usual. Then Dez stepped in and popped in between us and said, "HI BESTIES!" "Dez you're acting like a 5-year old." Austin said. "Well I'm just happy for you too!" Dez said unusually happily. "Happy about what?" I asked. "DIDN'T YA HEAR? YOU TWO ARE ON THE COVER OF CHEETA BEAT!" he screamed. "Really? For what?" Austin asked excitingly. Just as he was about to answer, Dez shoved the magazine in our faces. "Austin Moon and Ally Dawson are… DATING?!" Austin really screamed that last part. "Late night visits?," with that there was a picture of us hugging at my doorstep. "That's totally out of context!" I screamed." We have to tell the press and get it all cleared out!" "Uhhhhhh…" Austin said suspiciously. He bolted. I wonder why. Maybe he had somewhere to be? But why wouldn't he tell us? Maybe it was private. Whatever. I can totally tell Dez likes me…

**A/N): Well I hope that was long enough for you! I'll update tomorrow or l8r! R&R! Follow me!TTYL!**


End file.
